


Grounded

by BlueTulips



Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [18]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTulips/pseuds/BlueTulips
Summary: Paula fails a test, after the teacher caught her cheating.
Relationships: Professor | Sergio Marquina & Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Paula Vicuña, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Series: The Murillo-Marquina home [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831684
Comments: 22
Kudos: 54





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> I am back with more Paula stuff, as I cannot get enough of their domestic life :D I hope you like this one :D.

“Go to your room. And, think about what you have done.”, Raquel scolded Paula very angrily. “I am very disappointed, Paula!”. With her head hung, tears streaming down her tender cheeks, Paula walked slowly to her room. Sergio who heard their voices, stepped out of the study to greet them and have coffee together. "Hi, Paula.", he waved at the child with a bright smile, but soon faded noticing the child's reddened face and flooding tears. 

  
"umm Raquel, what's going on ?", he walked into the living room to join Raquel who looked equally red and upset. 

"Nothing.", she flinched when he gently caressed her back. "Nothing. Do you want coffee ?", she changed the topic. 

He nodded and followed her to the kitchen. "Let me make coffee.", he took the mugs from her hands as they were trembling. "Mi amor, what's going on ?", he tried to ask, once again, tucking her hair behind her ears to glance at her face clearly. She lifted her eyes to meet his face and surrendered in his arms, hugging him tightly to cry her eyes out. "Raquel, please, what's going on ? Did something happen ? Did someone hurt you ? Did you and Paula have a fight ?", he contemplated vocally. 

"She turned out like him, Sergio.", she muffled in his chest . "Just like him. A big cheat!"

"Who is like who ?", he frowned removing her face off his chest for more details. 

"Paula.", she sniffed. Oh god, She cried. "I don't want her to be like him! Like Alberto !", she answered. 

  
"Raquel, What did Paula do ?", Sergio asked worrying what character of the little one reminded her of that bastard. Raquel quickly released from his embrace, wiped her face and pulled out a paper from her handbag. It was a Math test paper with a big 'F' written on it. 

"So, she failed a test. Raquel, it's okay. I will teach her.", he offered without understanding the whole situation. 

"She would have got a 'B', Sergio. But she attempted to copy an answer to get a better grade, so the teacher gave her a 'F' as a punishment. She is a fraud, a god damn fraud.", she snapped. 

He hummed in response. 

"How could you be so calm ? The woman called my child a cheater! My child..", she cried. "Alberto cheated a lot in Forensics, she is turning out just like him. Like father, like daughter"

  
"Raquel, please forgive me if it's wrong, cheating on a Math test is not the same as corruption. I think we are exaggerating here."

"Exaggerating ? Me ? What do you know ? You are a criminal too!", she took full offence in his statement. 

"I am a criminal, yes. Alberto is a criminal. But, Paula is not!", he explained calmly. Before she could understand him, the hungry little one with sad eyes emerged. "Paula!", he smiled and she walked to him staying away from her mother. Sensing the scared little child's anxiety, he carried her in his arms. "Paula, your mother told me about something that happened in school. Do you want to tell me about it ? ".

The girl shook her head and buried her face in his neck. 

  
"I understand you are upset. But, I am sure you had your reasons, would you please explain it to us ?", he massaged the girl's head gently to ease her tension. 

"Would you get angry at me, too ?", the girl asked in between hiccups. 

"Angry ?", Raquel marched towards Paula, the child shuddered and immediately held Sergio neck tightly in fear. "Paula be happy I did not remove you from school and lock you up in your room.. forever.", Raquel threatened with wide eyes and her forehead vein looked like it was going to pop. Sergio could feel Paula shivering like she was freezing. 

"I am sorry, Mamma...", the girl sobbed making a loud noise and tried to hold her mother , but Raquel pushed her away not falling for the child's tears.

"What's going on ? Why is she crying ?", Marivi ran into the kitchen when the entire house was shaken my Paula's cries. "Mi Vida, Paula, Why are you crying ?", Marivi ran to her distressed grandchild.

"Mamma, Please, go back to your room or your walk or whatever.", Raquel ordered her mother not granting Paula a little petting from her grandmother. 

"But, Hija..", Marivi frowned when her daughter raised her voice at her.

"Mamma, I am trying to discipline the child. Please.", Raquel waved at her mother to leave them alone. Sergio nodded apologetically, but did not dare to say anything else. 

"Sh.. Paula..Drink this.", Sergio held a mug of water to Paula after she looked drained. The girl drank the water and cried. "I am sorry, Sergio....", her tender lips dry and shaky. 

"Paula, why don't you tell me what happened ?", he wiped her tears, sat down on the couch with her on his laps and Raquel staring at him angrily, after she just told him what happened. Her child is a cheater.

The girl cried more through her already blocked nose wiping her moistened face on her sleeve and holding Sergio for emotional support. "We- We had a math _*hiccup*_ math _*hiccup*_ math test .. in.. _*hiccup*_ class today."

  
Sergio hummed, but Raquel looked like she was going to burn the house down. "Relax, love. Calm down.", he told Paula, but meant it to Raquel as well, although he did not dare to say it to her face. 

"And _*hiccup*_.. and...", she calmed down to speak clearly the moment she observed Sergio's patient approach. "I knew most of the answers except for one."

"Very good.", Sergio said calmly. "You knew almost everything. That's already great. We are very proud of you", he said eyeing Raquel intentionally. 

"But, the one I did not know, I...I did not remember the formula. ", she began to cry again hiding her face in her palms. After a while, she continued, "So, I wanted to see the book.. just for a moment..."

  
Sergio hummed in understanding and the little girl loudly sobbed complainingly, "And, the teacher caught me..."

"Of course, she caught you. What did you expect ?", Raquel launched herself, but Sergio pulled her hand to calm down. 

"Raquel, please. Let her speak.", Sergio said quietly, adjusting his glasses, partially upset with Raquel for being very strict on an already traumatised child. Also, Sergio believed being unreasonably strict only would encourage the child to hide more - thanks to the tips from his parenting books, which Raquel clearly did not read. "Why did you see the book, mi amor ?", he asked curiously since it was only one answer she did not know. 

"Because..* _hiccup_ * I wanted to get good grades.", she answered honestly.

"But, you would have already got a good grade with the rest of the answers, no ?"

She nodded. "But, I wanted to get an 'A'"

"Why did you feel forced to get an 'A', Paula ? Your mother and I never pressurise you when it comes to test results, do we ?", Sergio asked self-evaluating their parenting style. 

Paula thought for a long time. It is true. Raquel would never yell at her for a bad grade; as long as Paula learnt to be a cultured human being and developed good character, which is why her child cheating implied direct failure as a parent. Paula knew that. Sergio never asked her about her test results. He always helped her with tests, but has never asked her about the score. "Why did you think we would care about results, Paula ?", Sergio repeated when the child thought for too long.

"Not you or mamma, but...", Paula hesitantly confessed. 

This caught Raquel's attention, she frowned confusedly at her baby, while Sergio waited for her to explain. "Lara... Lara.. _*hiccup*_ is being sent to _*hiccup*_ resedal school _*hiccup*_ because she got bad _*hiccup*_ bad grades."

"Paula, do you mean, residential school ? Like boarding school ?", Raquel clarified calmly when Sergio couldn't understand gibberish. The girl nodded lowering her eyes from the adults. Suddenly, it was all very clear. She was scared of being sent away from home, far from her family, to some school, after already shifting from one continent to another. "Do you think we would do that to you, if you get bad grades ?", Raquel asked. 

Paula nodded. "I don't like to cheat. I was too scared.", she trembled remembering the scene again. 

"Shh..I know..", Sergio caressed her warm her up again. 

"I am so sorry.", she coughed violently breaking down in Sergio's warmth. "I am sorry, Mamma.. I am sorry, Sergio.. I will never do it again.. I am sorry.", the girl begged. 

"Paula, mi vida.", Raquel took little Paula into her arms, hugged her tightly and pressed a lot of kisses. All her anger vanished upon hearing the child's insecurity. "Paula, I know we moved from Madrid to here. Mamma, told you why we moved no ?".

Paula nodded. "Yes you did."

"What do you think Sergio, Abuela and I would do without you in the house ?", Raquel pouted. Paula smiled, for the first time, surprised by her importance in the house. The adults seemed to like her, after-all, she thought. "Who is going to give me the messiest kisses ? Or teach Sergio fun things ? or remind Abuela of our names ?"

"Me!", the little one squealed. "So, you won't send me away if I get low grades ?"

"We definitely won't, Paula.", Sergio jumped to answer.

"But, you must promise to try and study well, anyways. Okay ?", Raquel lifted her pinky finger to seal the deal. "Otherwise, we would have to deal with him being the smartest one in the house ", Raquel smirked at Sergio jokingly and he chuckled. 

"I will never let that happen, Mama.", Paula swore and only made Sergio very proud. "Can I go watch cartoons now ?", Paula asked slanting her head to hold a cute face. 

"Of course.", Sergio nodded hoping it would help the child recover from her traumatic evening, but Raquel interrupted, "Not! Absolutely Not!"

  
Paula pouted, but it did not work with the former inspector who ran a tight shift at home. "You, young lady, cheated on a test today.", she pointed at the little one's face.

"But-", Paula tried to argue looking at Sergio for help, but he didn't dare to oppose his woman. 

"Nothing! No cartoons, movies or computer games. You lose your tablet privileges. Your outdoor play will been reduced to one hour a day. You will not be allowed to go your friends houses. No ice cream, chips, candy or chocolates. Starting now and for an entire week.", Raquel stood up, wrapping her hands and set the rules very strictly. 

"What am I supposed to do ?", Paula asked with her hands on her hips competing with her mother's body language. 

"You can read. Work on your maths, maybe you will remember that formula next time ?", Raquel raised her eyebrows and marched to the kitchen.

"Can I at least have hot chocolate ?", Paula asked glaring at the adults in disbelief and visibly upset. 

"No. It comes under the chocolate category."

"But, I am hungry.", she rubbed her tummy to gain some sympathy.

"I have made you an oats nutri-bar. You can eat that.", Raquel answered not even looking in their direction while she focussed on making coffee. 

"Raquel.. Um...", Sergio stepped forward to advocate for the little child, at least get her the hot chocolate. 

"People who fight the decision would lose their study room access.", she warned coldly and indirectly, while she placed a nutri-bar. Sergio swallowed and stood with his fists closed scared to lose his study time. 

Paula sighed. "Forget it, Sergio. No use. I have tried in the past. Believe me, nothing works.", she rolled her eyes, grabbed her nutri-bar and ran to her room to do her homework. "Will you help me with some homework ?", she asked him and he nodded to escape Raquel.

  
Raquel, who listened to the conversation, offered him a nutri-bar with a smile. "Cariño, sorry for keeping a strict face. Kids need to be punished when they make such mistakes. It would be impossible to correct when they grow up.", she explained her arrogance towards him. 

He swallowed still scared, but then she kissed it all away. "It had to be done. Someone has to be strict. I know you can't resist her cute face. So, I had to....", she kissed him and handed him the coffee.

"Were you going to take my study room away ?", Sergio asked dumbfounded. 

"Depends.", she threatened and immediately noticed some discomfort on his face. "I am kidding, mi amor. That was again for Paula."

"Okay.", he kissed her in return when she shot him apologetic looks. She was right, he cannot hold his stand with any of the women in the house. He was pleasure-fully aware of how screwed he was. ' _Never upset Raquel_ ', he learnt a very important relationship lesson from the incident as he walked to Paula's room. 

_*** Epilogue **_

_"You have got to be kidding me ?", Marivi scoffed when Sergio narrated the incident while Raquel prepared lunch. The three adults enjoyed lunch together and shared memories while Paula was away in school._

_"Yeah! I was actually so scared of her!", Sergio confessed._

_"Oh! Come on! I was not that bad !", Raquel chuckled._

_"You really have the audacity to punish your child when you, at her age, did worse!", Marivi reminded her ._

_"That's history, Mama."_

_"Still a very important one!", Marivi made more fun of her earning a stare._

_"Is someone going to tell me what happened ?", Sergio shrugged when he felt excluded from the conversation._

_"So, Sergio, my brilliant daughter here, was not a sporty loser. When she ranked second in a test, she punched the boy who ranked first, on his face!", Marivi blurted._

_"For heavens sake! And, you lectured Paula ? What a hypocrite ? ", Sergio exclaimed mocking her. It is rare that the women didn't gang up on him, he was not going to lose this opportunity to join 'Team Marivi'_

_"It happened more than once, by the way.", Marivi winked._

_"And what did you do to punish me ?", Raquel marched towards them. "Sergio, this heartless woman, slapped me and made me stand in the cold for an hour!", she complained about her mother. But, Sergio laughed at the thought of Marivi being strict._

_"It had to be done. ", Marivi repeated her daughter's statement._

**Author's Note:**

> Cute, cute cute! Poor little Paula gets punished! Hope you guys liked it ? Please do let me know what you think ! :D


End file.
